La mauvaise blague
by Roselillas
Summary: "Je suis navré Severus, mais je ne vous mens pas. Je ne sais pas comment désenchanter ces menottes." " Filius, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ce poufsouffle qui n'est même pas capable de lacer ses propres chaussures est capable de créer un sort que ni vous, ni moi ne sachions annuler !" SS/HG
1. La mauvaise blague

**Hello Hello !**

Voila, ce que je vais faire ici c'est une suite de one shot dans un ordre chronologique se passant dans un même histoire :D je suis pas douée pour des histoire longue et complète je vais donc faire des "scènes" et voir si ça vous plait :)

Oh j'allais oubliée tellement c'est évident ^^ aucuns des personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre ou même les lieux ne m'appartiennent. On connait tous notre chère J.K Rowling qui nous a offert tout ça :D

_**Voici la première scène : La mauvaise blague.**_

* * *

Hermione fixait les menottes, totalement effarée….

Ce n'était pas possible…. Juste pas possible…

Elle ferma ses yeux et compta jusqu'à trois. Elle espérait que ce mauvais rêve disparaîtrait, comme quand elle était petite et que des monstres se cachaient sous son lit ou dans son placard. Elle ouvrît les yeux. Non… toujours là… pas un mauvais rêve…

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas comment les enlever ?!

Le professeur de potion de Poudlard ne semblait pas heureux non plus… Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il s'acharnait sur le pauvre Flitwick dont l'humeur semblait balancer entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude en voyant la colère de son collègue.

- Je suis navré Severus, mais je ne vous mens pas. Je ne sais pas comment désenchanter ces menottes. Voilà un sortilège plutôt bien fait je dois le dire.

A cette déclaration, Severus sembla s'énerver un peu plus. Il chercha à croiser ses bras avant de se souvenir de sa position. Hermione put l'entendre grogner alors qu'elle grimaçait de douleur.

- Filius, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ce poufsouffle qui n'est même pas capable de lacer ses propres chaussures est capable de créer un sort que ni vous, ni moi ne sachons annuler !

Cette fois, le professeur au sang de gobelin ne cacha pas son rire.

- Il faut croire Severus. Il faut toujours se méfier des soi-disant cancres. Je me rappelle de deux jumeaux qui nous en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs, littéralement, lors de leurs départ ! mais… Severus… où est donc passé cet étudiant ?

Même le rappel de cette fameuse journée avec les jumeaux Weasley ne parvint pas à ramener le sourire aux lèvres d'Hermione. Severus commença alors à raconter au professeur de sortilège ce qu'il s'était passé alors que la jeune stagiaire fixait toujours les menottes… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances de Pâques ! Le dernier jour avant qu'elle ne puisse avancer son rapport de stage !

Un jour parfaitement normal au départ… Un jour de stage comme les autres… voir meilleur que d'habitude … pas d'accident de potion… pas de disputes avec son maître de stage. Tout semblait bien se passait.

Le professeur était, au moment de « l'accident » penché sur le bureau, lisant un papier qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Discrètement et curieusement, elle s'était rapprochée en espérant voir un peu ce qui était marqué quand elle entendit un élève se lever dans son dos.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui s'était levé et pourquoi en même temps que le professeur de potion. Un étudiant de poufsouffle était debout derrière eux. Elle le vit rapidement sortir sa baguette sans qu'elle n'arrive à faire quoi que ce soit.

La seule chose dont Hermione se souvenait ensuite était d'un nuage de fumée bleue. L'élève était partit en courant et, quand le professeur chercha à le suivre, il fut arrêté par une paire de menottes. La menotte qui était attachée à son poignet gauche était reliée à une chaine. Cette chaine était reliée à une autre menotte et cette menotte était attachée autour d'un poignet. Un poignet plus fin et plus féminin… Le poignet droit de la jeune stagiaire Hermione Granger….

Hermione Granger avait sa main droite menottée à la main gauche de la chauve-souris de Poudlard… Severus Rogue..

Les menottes étaient dans un métal argenté avec de fines dorures de décorations parcourant les bracelets et la chaîne. Hermione hésita entre le rire ou les pleurs… Au moins ces menottes étaient visuellement belles.

- Peut-être devriez-vous allez voir Albus, il aura sans doute une idée de ce qu'il faut faire.

Severus soupira de frustration et se passa sa main libre dans les cheveux.

- Je craignais de devoir le faire…

*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Hermione frottait son pauvre poignet droit tout en essayant de suivre le rythme. Le professeur de potion était bien plus grand qu'elle et marchait trop vite. Elle était obligée de trottait légèrement pour ne pas y laisser son bras. Celui-ci était douloureux, engourdi et tendu autant qu'elle pouvait en avant pour soulager son poignet.

Elle pouvait voir sa peau rougie par les frottements sous le bracelet métallique. S'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de se défaire de ces menottes rapidement, cela allait être douloureux pour elle. Hermione n'osait pas penser à tous les problèmes que cela pourrait engendrer…

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Le directeur de la plus fameuse école de sorcellerie avait forcément une solution… n'est-ce pas ?

Ils grimpèrent rapidement les es caliers en colimaçon après avoir donné un nom de bonbons à la gargouille. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et les observait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses mains jointes devant sa bouche cachait à peine son sourire en coin.

Le directeur se leva dès leur entrée et leur fit signe de s'assoir après les avoir chaleureusement salué. Ils se dirigèrent vers les deux fauteuils et Hermione prit soin de prendre celui de gauche, son bras pendant sur le côté vers le professeur. Elle prit grand soin de ne pas toucher, ni même frôler la main de son co-prisonnier.

- Et bien… Même ce cher Filius n'arrive pas à défaire le sort de Mr Wisehead ? Impressionnant n'est ce pas ? J'ai toujours su que ce garçon avait des capacités.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, la capacité du vieil homme à savoir tout ce qui se passait dans le château l'impressionnait et lui faisait un peu peur. Severus grogna légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet Albus. Savez-vous comment se débarrasser de ces menottes ?

Le sourire du directeur s'agrandît et secoua doucement la tête.

- Mon cher Severus… Je crains que seul Mr Wisehead ne soit capable de le faire. Et il vient de quitter Poudlard.

Hermione s'avança.

- Il est partit ?! Mais, où est-il ? Et pourquoi a t'il fait ça ?!

Le directeur l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas miss. Mais je vais envoyer des gens le rechercher au plus vite.

Hermione hocha la tête, stressée… Combien de temps allaient-ils mettre pour se débarrasser de ces menottes ?

- Albus… nous n'avons aucune idée d'où est partit cet ahuri est parti n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur fronça les sourcils sous l'insulte mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Je crains que non Severus.

Le professeur de potion soupira et repassa sa main libre sur son visage. Hermione regarda les deux professeurs, passant rapidement de l'un à l'autre.

- Attendez… Mais… On ne peut pas rester comme ça !

Albus se leva. Et la jeune sorcière sentit un immense stress l'envahir.

- Miss granger. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour le retrouver au plus vite. Mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui.

Elle sentit le monde autour d'elle s'effondrer. Pas aujourd'hui ? D'accord, elle respectait le professeur de potions et il semblait que ce soit réciproque mais elle ne POUVAIT pas passer le reste de la journée… la NUIT accrochée à SEVERUS ROGUE !

Elle se tourna vers son co-prisonnier. Il fixait résolument le mur à l'opposé d'elle. Elle se doutait bien que lui non plus n'était pas heureux de cette nouvelle et pensait à peu près la même chose de son côté.

Albus rigola légèrement.

- Au moins c'est les vacances. Vous n'aurez pas à faire cours ainsi !

Severus fusilla du regard le directeur. Celui-ci ignora le sorcier et leur montra la sortie.

- Et je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit !

* * *

Hermione trottait à nouveau derrière le professeur de potion à travers les couloirs. Les tableaux défilaient autour d'eux. Le professeur de potions n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le bureau du directeur et Hermione commençait réellement à souffrir de son poignet. Tout en essayant de ne pas chuter comme une gamine, elle bredouilla.

- A-attendez…

Le professeur ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Il ne ralentit pas et continua sa course dans les couloirs. Hermione commençait à s'énerver. S'était une griffondor après tout, elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Même par le fameux et effrayant maître des potions de Poudard. Elle respira un bon coup et se lança.

- Attendez !

Hermione tira franchement sur sa menotte, forçant le professeur à s'arrêter. Les sourcils froncés et visiblement énervé, le professeur de potion se tourna vers elle.

- Quoi ?

- Vous me faites mal !

Hermione frotta son poignet en fusillant le professeur de potion des yeux. Il la toisa et lâcha :

- Vous n'avez qu'à marcher plus vite.

Elle resta bouche bée. N'avait-il pas remarqué qu'elle courait presque derrière lui pour le suivre ? Elle ne se dégonfla pas.

- Vous faites 20 cm de plus que moi ! Et vous marchez vite ! Je ne vais pas courir derrière vous pour vous suivre comme un chien !

C'était une très mauvaise journée. Avec une très mauvaise surprise. Coincée avec un homme ayant très mauvais caractère et ne faisant rien pour rendre l'épreuve à venir plus tolérable.

- On est malheureusement coincés ensemble. Ca ne vous fait pas plaisir et à moi non plus ! Alors si vous pouviez éviter d'arranger tout ça en me cassant le poignet à force de tirer sur vos menottes, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !

Hermione le vit lancer un coup d'œil rapide à son poignet rouge et endolori. Il soupira, énervé avant de repartir.

- Dépêchez-vous.

La jeune sorcière s'apprêta à s'en prendre à nouveau au professeur mais elle remarqua rapidement qu'il avait tout de même ralentit son rythme. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle savait que le professeur était froid, distant et parfois mesquin mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas fondamentalement mauvais. Du mois elle espérait grandement ne pas avoir tort pour son avenir proche.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots et elle sentit son cœur commencer à battre la chamade, réalisant enfin à qu'elle point elle étant dans une sale situation… La dernière phrase d'Albus résonna à nouveau dans sa tête.

« Et je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit ! »

Elle n'allait pas survivre à cette blague…

* * *

Voila ! j'aurais besoin d'un avis franc et surtout, comme je fais ça sous forme de scène, si vous avez une idée intéressante n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je vous répondrais si possible et si je suis inspirée, j'incorporerais votre idée :D à la demande ! ^^

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !

Bisous bisous :D

Rose.


	2. Un besoin pressant

Bijour Bijour :D

Voici la deuxième scène qui s'enchaine vraiment bien avec la première en fait, je pars ensuite une semaine à paris donc je ne posterais rien d'ici là mais je préparerais mon prochain chapitre :)

Encore une fois, Severus et Hermione ne sont pas à moi... ni Poudlard :( mais bon, je vais finir par m'y faire. ^^

Bonne lecture

**Deuxième chapitre : Un besoin pressant**

* * *

Ils venaient d'arriver dans les appartements du professeur. Hermione se força à ne pas faire de remarques ni même montrer ce qu'elle pensait des lieux. Des pierres grises, des meubles sombres… tous les stéréotypes serpentards rassemblées dans un seul et même lieu. Heureusement, le velours rouge des fauteuils, les grandes bibliothèques et le feu dans la cheminée réchauffée l'ambiance de la pièce.

Le professeur la guida vers une grande table où elle pouvait voir une pie de feuille qu'elle devinait être des copies. Au moins, elle pourrait s'asseoir en face et travailler son propre rapport. TOUT pour se vider la tête et ne pas penser à sa situation.

Elle s'installa en face du professeur et fit apparaitre tout ce dont elle avait besoin d'un léger coup de baguette. Ce n'est que quand elle plongea sa plume dans son encrier qu'elle se figea, le bracelet argenté brillant autour de son poignet.

Elle tira légèrement dessus et le professeur qui avait déjà commencé à écrire de son côté la fusilla du regard. Hermione grogna… c'était sa main droite…. Sa main DROITE qui était attachée. Contrairement à Rogue qui avait toujours la sienne de libre. Elle soupira et reposa sa plume.

C'était un vrai cauchemar…

Bien sûr, si elle se forçait elle pourrait écrire mais elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Rogue

Par défaut, elle fit venir un livre qui lui faisait de l'œil dans la bibliothèque du professeur. Il la regarda faire, les sourcils froncés. Il n'appréciait sans doute pas qu'elle prenne un de ses livres sans permissions. Hermione avait cédé pour les lieux, elle ne céderait pas pour ses occupations. Lui lançant un sourire innocent, elle ouvrit le livre et commença sa lecture. Elle entendit le professeur grogner mais il ne fit rien de plus. Encore une victoire pour la griffondor.

* * *

Hermione avait tout essayé. TOUT.

Gigoter la jambe, tapoter sa plume contre la table, soupirer bruyamment, bouger sur sa chaise. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer et cela allait être terrible pour son amour propre. La jeune femme tenta de croiser ses bras sur la table, se rappelant du problème quand le bras gauche du professeur bougea avec elle. Il lui jeta un regard noir et elle soupira longuement avant de poser sa tête sur son bras libre.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle était attachée au poignet du professeur Rogue et Hermione n'avait encore jamais autant regretté quelque chose de sa vie…

Pourquoi avait-elle bu du thé avant le cours ?! Pourquoi !?

Le professeur de potions l'ignorait royalement. Il était toujours assis face à elle, penché sur des copies qui semblaient le déprimer complètent. Hermione fronça les sourcils, il était vrai que depuis qu'elle avait commencé son stage avec lui elle s'était rendu compte du niveau catastrophique des élèves. Et il n'était pas un si horrible professeur. Quant à elle son livre était fermée depuis un moment devant elle, de toute manière elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer…

Hermione leva les yeux et regarda d'un air suppliant le professeur. Depuis le temps qu'elle gigotait sur sa chaise il DEVAIT avoir compris non ?!

Le professeur plongea sa plume dans l'encre avant de reprendre, comme si de rien était sa correction.

Hermione sentit l'énervement l'envahir. Il le faisait exprès ?! Attendait-il vraiment qu'elle lui demande de l'accompagner aux toilettes comme une gamine de 5ans ?

- Je craque !

Le professeur leva les yeux de sa copie, un sourcil levé.

- Vous le faites exprès pas vrai ?

Un léger sourire apparu sur les traits normalement froids du professeur.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez miss Granger.

- Vous savez parfaitement !

Il posa sa plume délicatement sur son support et croisa ses doigts sur la table.

- Je voulais voir combien de temps cela prendrait à un griffondor de laisser sa fierté de côté.

- Oh vraiment ? Et qu'en concluez-vous ?!

- Que les griffondors sont encore plus idiots que je ne le pensais.

Hermione se crispa et inspira profondément, se forçant à se calmer. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle devait gérer l'avis du professeur sur les griffondors. Elle fut même surprise de ne pas le voir autant rabaisser ses élèves rouges et or en cours.

- Vous comptez m'aider ou pas ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils et resta figer. Hermione précisa :

- Juste vous lever et venir près de la porte s'il vous plait…

* * *

Severus soupira. Il était adossé au mur juste à côté de la porte, son bras menotté passant dans l'entrebâillement.

Un sourire lui revint aux lèvres en repensant au désespoir croissant qu'il avait pu lire sur le visage de la griffondor. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été placé à serpentard étant jeune après tout. Il était coincé avec elle pour merlin seul savait combien de temps, il fallait bien qu'il en tire un peu de divertissement.

De plus, la seule fille du trio d'or avait tendance à s'énerver assez rapidement, même si elle se contenait mais à cause de cela il prenait plaisir à l'irriter et critiquer plus que d'habitude la maison rouge et or.

Severus soupira. Ils pouvaient tenir deux ou trois jours en utilisant des sorts d'hygiène. Pas de douches dans le futur immédiat. Cependant ils avaient un gros problème… Si Wisehead pouvait créer un sortilège que personne n'arrivait à désenchanter il serait bien plus difficile que prévu de le retrouver s'il ne le voulait pas.

Filius n'avait pas été capable réussi à les débarrasser de ses menottes donc il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le faire. Ce n'était pas de la magie noire donc il n'y connaissait personnellement pas grand-chose. Même le rat de bibliothèque de l'autre côté de la chaîne n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sort sinon elle s'en serait déjà vanté.

C'était pourtant peu probable que ce poufsouffle n'ait pas trouvé son idée quelque part… Il faudra aller voir dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Cela attendra quand les élèves partiront en vacances… demain.

Il était à milles lieu d'avoir envie de partager un lit avec Hermione granger… encore moins en étant attaché à elle.

De plus il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une aide rapide de Dumbledore, ce vieux fou s'ennuyait bien trop pour être fiable.

Hermione sortit de la pièce, le rouge aux joues. L'embarras visible sur le visage de la jeune fille le fit sourire. A 40ans, il était bien moins sensible au ridicule mais elle… elle avait à peine 21 ans. Peut-être que les jours à venir allaient être amusants.

Voyant son sourire elle le pointa du doigt.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, peu importe que vous soyez mon professeur et peu importe que vous soyez mon maitre de stage. TOUT ce qui va se passer dans les prochains jours restera entre nous d'accord ?

- Je n'obéis pas aux ordres de quelqu'un ayant la moitié de mon âge.

Il vit le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer. Les jours à venir ALLAIENT être amusants.

* * *

Voila ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !

Je sais que c'était court mais comme je disais c'est plus une suite de scènes qu'autre chose :)

Toujours pas de disputes en vue mais ça ne devrait pas tarder à venir ;), encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des critiques ou des idées que vous aimeriez voir, j'en tiendrais compte :)

Bisous à Tous :D

Rose


	3. Une très mauvaise soirée

Bijour à tous !

Je me suis retrouvée 7 jours sans internet et je reviens avec pleins de nouveaux rewiews :D je suis absolument ravie que cette histoire vous plaise ! Merci à tous :D (je kiff les rewiews 3)

* * *

_Voici les réponses aux rewiews « anonymes » auxquels je n'ai pu répondre par MP :_

Suzie = Merci :D si tu as des envies hésite pas à me les dire en rewiew ou MP si ça m'inspire je les ferais sans aucun doute.

Lunacy = Merci J and there is more ^^

* * *

Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas malgré mes efforts !

Bonne lecture malgré le court chapitre :)

_**Chapitre 3 = une très mauvaise soirée**_

* * *

Hermione bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il était plus de minuit et elle s'était levée très tôt la veille. Le professeur avait fini depuis un moment la correction des copies et s'était plongé dans différents livres de potions.

Elle pouvait voir d'après leur couverture en cuir usé que ces livres étaient rares et chers, elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie mais se tût.

La jeune sorcière n'insistait pas vraiment pour aller se reposer malgré sa fatigue… Elle ne voulait pas précipiter le moment où elle devrait forcément partager un lit avec la chauve-souris de Poudlard…

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas à y croire.

Hermione était déprimée… elle avait tellement espéré avoir des nouvelles d'Albus avant la nuit. Elle avait prié Merlin et les grands sorciers pour que Wisehead soit retrouvé avant le moment fatidique... prières sans réponses malheureusement...

Elle observa le sorcier face à elle. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatigué. Elle en était étrangement heureuse et désespérée.

* * *

Severus posa enfin le point final de ses notes. Cela faisait un moment que Pomfresh lui avait demandé d'améliorer certaines potions qu'elle utilisait très régulièrement. Il ne l'avouerait jamais face à quelqu'un mais c'était une très bonne idée. Moins de potion serait utilisé et il aurait ainsi moins de chaudrons à faire chaque année et l'infirmière le harcèlerait moins. Chacun y gagnait.

Le professeur posa sa plume noire sur son support et leva la tête. Son ancienne élève était endormie sur la table, le visage enfouie dans le creux de son coude. Severus soupira, même lui commençait à fatiguer.

Repousser encore plus ne serait que reculer pour mieux sauter.

Il fallait réveiller la sorcière maintenant, hors de question qu'il l'emmène lui même dans la chambre, même avec de la magie... Il sentit un sourire sadique étirer ses lèvres. Méchamment, il tira sur sa menotte.

* * *

Hermione sursauta quand son bras droit fut violemment tiré en avant et la fit tomber sur la table. Elle se redressa immédiatement et tenta de poser sa main sur sa baguette magique, posée sur sa cuisse droite. Son bras fut bloquée rapidement par la menotte et elle ressentit une grande montée de stress.

Son rythme cardiaque diminua lentement quand elle comprît ce qu'il s'était passé. Face à elle, un professeur de potion, serpentard avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Hermione sentit la colère l'envahir. D'un ton cinglant, elle commenta.

- Très mature, monsieur le professeur.

- Autant que de s'endormir sur la table comme une gamine.

Hermione se sentit rougir malgré elle, il n'avait pas tort.

- Peut-être mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous dérangeait. Vous, vous êtes méchant gratuitement.

- Je suis « méchant » ? Pauvre petite griffondor martyrisée par le méchant serpentard.

Hermione se leva, tirant volontairement sur les menottes. Cette fois–ci le sourire du professeur disparut. La jeune sorcière ne se dégonfla pas.

- Ce n'est pas une question de serpentard et de griffondor mais bien de survie si on est coincés longtemps ensemble car je ne promets rien si vous continuez à vous comporter comme un imbécile !

Le professeur se leva à son tour, le regard noir.

- Je suis votre professeur et maître de stage. Si vous voulez une bonne appréciation vous ferez mieux de me respecter Granger.

Hermione se força à gonfler la poitrine et se redresser. Elle cacha sa peur et tint tête

- Je vous respecterais quand ce sera réciproque. J'ai passé l'âge de frémir face à vos menaces et je n'en ai plus besoin. Peu importe que vous soyez mon maître de stage, j'ai déjà fait mes preuves !

- Des preuves ? Vous n'êtes qu'une sorcière parmi tant d'autres. Vous avez peut être fait la guerre mais vous êtes loin d'être la seule. Vous avez juste eu la chance de survivre dans le bon camp et à côté des bonnes personnes. Descendez de votre nuage Granger. Vous n'êtes personne.

Hermione sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux en se rappelant de ses amis tombés au combat. Toujours énervée, elle lâcha :

- Et vous, vous êtes quelqu'un ?!

La jeune sorcière se sentit redevenir élève quand le professeur se rapprocha d'elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- L'homme que vous ne devriez pas chercher dans les jours à venir.

- ... V-Vous ne me faites pas peur.

Hermione frissonna en voyant le sourire sadique réapparaitre.

- Bien sûr.

Le professeur de potion fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers une porte fermée, la tirant presque derrière lui. Hermione frissonna. Cet homme lui faisait bel et bien peur.

* * *

Hermione était énervée, dépitée et apeurée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre du professeur Rogue…

Elle s'était doutée qu'ils s'étaient entendu jusqu'à maintenant uniquement parce que chacun pouvait s'isoler de l'autre quand le besoin se faisait sentir.

Une fois dans la chambre, le professeur sortit sa baguette et Hermione tira sur sa menotte pour récupérer la sienne.

La sorcière choisit d'ignorer Rogue. Elle se tenait déjà assez proche de lui à son goût pour avoir assez de place pour effectuer ses sorts. Hermione utilisa un sort de soin corporel. Ils étaient utiles dans des conditions d'urgence mais ne pouvaient remplacer une vraie douche. Cependant elle espérait grandement ne pas avoir à se doucher attachée au professeur. Elle en serait sans doute traumatisée à vie.

Sans prêter attention au sorcier à côté d'elle. Elle décida d'une tenue à faire apparaître sur elle. Une tenue dans laquelle elle pourrait dormir mais n'aurait pas honte de porter. La sorcière choisît alors un pantalon de coton léger sombre pour ne pas passer son temps à vérifier la transparence et un T-shirt lâche qu'elle prit plaisir à décorer d'un emblème de griffondor.

Enfin prête elle se retourna vers le professeur de potion, il la regardait l'air impassible et elle nota que, si quelques couches de vêtements avait été enlevées, le sorcier était en pantalon noir et chemise de la même couleur. Ne cherchant pas à attirer les ennuis et ne trouvant pas ça si important, Hermione se dirigea, stressée, vers le lit.

Passant par le côté gauche, elle se posa et rampa comme elle put avec un seul bras vers le côté droit du lit pendant que le professeur s'assit sur le bord de son côté.

Inconfortable, elle resta sur son dos, sa main libre posée sur son ventre et sa main attachée posée à ses côtés.

* * *

Severus vit la sorcière changer ses vêtements et il se retint de grogner en voyant le symbole griffondor sur son T-shirt. Il ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de réagir.

Il effectua rapidement un sort d'hygiène mais ne se changea pas. Il avait l'habitude de s'effondrer avec ses vêtements et se couchait rarement dans son lit. C'était une habitude qu'il avait adopté quand il était mangemort et que le maître les appelait n'importe quand. Une habitude qu'il avait énormément de mal à perdre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé un lit avec qui que ce soit et il fallait que ce soit avec miss-je-sais-tout Hermione Granger…

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le côté gauche et il décida de ne pas s'énerver une nouvelle fois avec lui, ils allaient devoir survivre une nuit dans 3m² de lit. Granger s'installa du côté droit, raide comme un I, sur son dos. Severus se posa à côté d'elle, passant son bras libre derrière sa tête.

Il la sentit se crisper. A 20ans elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup partagé de nuit avec quelqu'un dans son lit.

Il oublia rapidement la griffondor pour replonger ses pensées dans ses améliorations de potions.

* * *

Hermione n'était pas confortable, elle avait tellement envie de changer de position mais elle avait tellement peur de toucher ou faire bouger le sorcier à ses côtés qu'elle ne fit rien. Elle ne s'était même pas glisser sous les couvertures. Néanmoins le lit était ferme et confortable.

A cause de la guerre et des études elle pouvait presque compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois où elle avait dormi dans un lit avec un homme. Cet homme fut d'ailleurs toujours Ron.

Ron était pénible pendant la nuit. Il était collant, maladroit et dégageait une chaleur égalant celle des enfers, elle en était sûr. L'homme à côté d'elle était rigide, froid et bien trop grand par rapport à elle pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait pu rester ainsi, les yeux ouverts et le cœur battant la chamade avant de s'endormir. une chose était sûr néanmoins... Ce ne fut pas rapide...

* * *

Voila :D un chapitre un peu court mais le prochain que je veux faire m'inspira pas mal donc il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, je l'espère.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !

Encore une fois, je réponds aux rewiews donc n'hésitez pas !

Bises à tous.

R.


	4. Un matin difficile

Re-bonjour !

Je viens d'écrire une "scène" et comme elle est très courte je me suis dis que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre pour 800 mots. Mais je l'aime beaucoup :D

Harry Potter pas mien, moi pas contente.

* * *

_Réponse au rewiew =_

_**Stnijoma =**_**Je te réponds ici pour que tout le monde voit la réponse :D. ce serait trop tôt à ce moment là, je pense que même inconscimment Hermione ne se blottirait pas contre Severus ;p mais ça risque d'arriver après quelques temps car même Albus ne mets pas beaucoup du sin pour retrouver Wisehead. Merci à toi pour ton rewiew :D.**

_**Eileen =**_ merci beaucoup :D je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise.

_**DrunkPhoenix =** _Merci \o/ je suis tellement contente et tes compliments sont les plus beaux que je puisse entendre 3. Je pense que ce sera une finc assez longue car je n'aime pas que des personnages qui ne s'apprécie pas des masses à la base tombe amoureux en une dizaine de chapitre et j'ai pas mal d'idée de scène. Au grand minimum on va dire une 15aine de chapitre ? (même si les miens sont très courts, presque des drabbles). Je ne l'avais pas lu du tout ! je dois dire que je lis presque que des fics en anglais donc je connais peu de françaises mais celle ci à l'air top ! Merci encore !

_**Yuki-master =**_ mon plus fidèle lecteur ! (oula, je vais un peu trop loin là) Merci à toi !

_**Nanouk =** _Jte vois mardi on en cause à ce moment là :p

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : un matin difficile.**_

* * *

Severus ouvrit les yeux brutalement, la respiration rapide et sifflante, le sang martelant ses oreilles. Il se redressa et chercha à passer ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer la sueur. Son bras gauche fut arrêter par quelque chose et il entendit un grognement. Par Réflexe, sa main se porta sur sa baguette avant de se rappeler.

Granger.

Il tourna la tête et la vit endormie sur son côté gauche en position fœtale. Il se sentit un peu soulagé de ne pas la voir réveillée. Elle était une griffondor, elle prendrait pitié de lui et essaierait de le forcer à s'ouvrir pour « aller mieux ».

Il prit de longues inspirations, cherchant à se calmer rapidement. Il était énervé contre lui-même. Enervé d'encore subir ces cauchemars, énervé de ne pas réussir à passer autre chose, énervé d'être vulnérable.

Il était 6h du matin. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardée l'heure, il était 2h du matin. Il faisait partit de ces gens qui dormait 5-6 heures par nuit. Même pour lui s'était court mais il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

Silencieux, il regarda sa co-prisonnière. Elle était allongée sur le côté, ses cheveux plutôt broussailleux cachant une partie de son visage. Elle était profondément endormie. Son T-shirt remontait légèrement pour révéler une légère touche de peau de sa hanche.

Severus soupira et se passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux noirs enfin calmé. Il avait 2 choix. S'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que la griffondor se réveille ou « être méchant » et la réveiller…

…

* * *

- Vous êtes un véritable **GOBELIN** !

Hermione posa sa main sur son cœur, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas morte d'une crise cardiaque après la peur qu'elle venait de subir. Contre toutes ses attentes, elle s'était endormie et ne pensait vraiment pas être réveillée en plein rêve par un professeur de potion qui avait tiré brutalement sa propre paire de menottes.

Une fois suffisamment réveillée, elle l'avait vu presque souriant au-dessus d'elle et elle avait sortie l'insulte sorcière. Ça n'avait même pas eu l'effet d'énerver le professeur.

- Mais vous avez quel âge pour faire ça ?!

Il était déjà habillé debout sur le côté du lit et la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Debout.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle cherchant une horloge pour lire l'heure.

- Non mais vous rigolez ?! Il est 6 heures du matin !

* * *

Hermione laissa sa tête tomber sur le livre de sortilège ouvert en face d'elle. Elle était fatiguée… tellement fatiguée. Ils étaient installés dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais même ça ne pouvait la tenir éveillée.

Ils étaient là depuis deux heures, une théière fumante entre eux deux. Hermione avait petit déjeuné avant de se plonger dans les différents livres de sortilèges, cherchant la source d'inspiration de Wisehead.

Elle se redressa.

- Pourquoi cherchons nous dans la réserve ?

Le professeur de potion tourna sa page lentement avant de répondre.

- Parce que Wisehead a forcément trouvé son idée quelque part.

- Oui d'accord mais… pourquoi la réserve ? Elle est interdite aux élèves…

Il leva la tête et la fixa de ses yeux noirs.

- En effet mais j'ai pu entendre de source sûre que cela ne les empêche pas d'y aller.

Hermione se sentit rougir doucement. Elle ne s'excuserait pas pour ça.

- Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi les sortilèges classiques d'annulations ne fonctionnent pas.

Le professeur soupira et la sorcière se sentit vexée avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- C'est pour cela que nous cherchons miss Granger. Du moins... que JE cherche vu que vous semblez plus occupée à poser des questions idiotes.

- J'en poserais sans doute moins si j'avais plus dormi que 4 heures cette nuit !

* * *

Severus ferma son livre, évitant de respirer le nuage de poussière qui apparut avec le mouvement. Encore un livre sans le moindre indice. Il devait avouer en avoir assez de rester assis dans cette bibliothèque. Il devrait sans doute aller voir Albus, ne serait-ce que pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas encore tuer son élève.

Il leva la tête et constata que la jeune femme s'était endormie (encore!) sur son livre. Elle avait vraiment eut l'air fatiguée toute la matinée. Severus soupira. Il était vrai que lui même était légèrement fatigué.

Elle avait le visage posée sur sa main libre, ses cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval haute.

Severus se demanda un instant quoi faire...

Un livre de plus ne pourrait pas faire de mal

* * *

Voili voilou :D

Bonne soirée et bonne cahnce à tout ceux qui passent leur bac !

R.


	5. Une journée parmi tant d'autres

**Hello ! :D**

Comment ça va ?! Je profite de ma dernière semaine de vacances avant mon travail d'été :) avec le beau temps, que demander de mieux !

Comme d'hab, Harry potter pas n'à moi !

* * *

**_Réponses aux rewiews =_  
**

**Eileen =** Je suis contente que quelqu'un face un commentaire en lien avec cette fameuse dernière phrase :D mais non, Severus est bougon mais pas mauvais ^^ merci beaucoup pour ton rewiew ! Pour la longueur, ce chapitre ci est un peu plus long.

**Suzie =** Merci pour ton rewiew :D Voici un chapitre un peu plus long :)

**miam =** Merci beaucoup :) ça me fait plaisir, et voici un peu plus :D

**Eileen1976 =** Sont pas doués hein ? XD ce serait pas drôle sinon. Merci beaucoup pour ton rewiew :)

**Frog38 =** J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé :D Merci pour ton rewiew !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 = Une journée parmi tant d'autre**_

Hermione était assise dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard… encore une fois. Elle se sentait un peu plus éveillée depuis sa sieste. La jeune sorcière avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle s'était réveillée seule et non pas en étant violemment tirée par sa menotte.

Elle commençait aussi à se demander comment elle allait survivre avec 4h de sommeil par nuit si Rogue dormait vraiment si peu.

Elle partageait avec le professeur de potion un grand sofa de velours rouge usé par le temps. Elle avait posé sa main à ses côtés, suffisamment proche de celle de Rogue, mais évitait encore soigneusement d'entrer en contact physique.

Face à eux, Albus Dumbledore était dans une grande robe de sorcier violette brodée de fils d'or. Il était assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil bleu, suçotant doucement ses sorbets citron préférés.

Hermione pouvait voir qu'il n'écoutait le serpentard que d'une oreille et celui-ci commençait visiblement à perdre patience. Finalement, celui-ci s'adossa au sofa en soupirant.

- Albus… dites-moi que vous faites votre maximum pour retrouver cet élève.

Le directeur leva les yeux de sa coupe de bonbon, le visage bien trop innocent au goût d'Hermione.

- Mais bien sûr Severus. En doutez-vous ?

- A vrai dire ?... Oui.

Irrité, le professeur de potion chercha à passer sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, quand il tira avec lui le bras d'Hermione qui eut un petit sourire désolé, il poussa un grognement de frustration et se redressa. Il se tourna vers le directeur :

- Vous avez toujours tendance à laisser trainer des situations qui vous amuse.

Le directeur ne chercha même pas à cacher le léger sourire sur ses lèvres ou la lumière de malice qui apparut dans ses yeux. Il fixa la paire de menottes qui les reliait avant de reposer ses yeux sur le professeur.

- Voyons Severus… je ne vois pas en quoi cette situation pourrait m'amuser.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire qui attira l'attention des deux hommes. Elle se sentit légèrement rougir et se racla la gorge.

- Excusez-moi… je pensais juste que c'était typiquement le genre de situation qui pourrait vous amuser…

- Albus, reprit Severus, cette situation risque de dégénérer. Je ne suis pas patient et je n'aime pas la compagnie.

Cette fois-ci la griffondor réussi à retenir son sourire en le cachant avec sa main libre. Pas besoin de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Ce que venait de dire Rogue était la définition même de l'euphémisme. Albus, quant à lui, fronçait les sourcils.

- Dégénérer, Severus ?

Encore une fois, le professeur soupira, cherchant visiblement à ne pas se lever et hurler sur le vieux sorcier.

- Je vous préviens Albus… vous avez tout intérêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour retrouver ce Poufsouffle, ou je le ferais moi-même… menottes ou pas.

* * *

Hermione avait un sentiment de déjà-vu. Elle était à nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard, toujours ces même murs de pierres grises, ces grands tableaux mobiles recouvrant presque toute la surface et surtout, elle était encore tirée par des menottes la reliant au professeur Rogue…

Celui-ci était visiblement énervé de sa discussion avec Albus et Hermione aurait même juré qu'il était possible de voir un nuage noir gronder au-dessus de sa tête. Elle trébucha à moitié sur un repli du tapis persans et elle craqua... encore.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez ralentir deux secondes ?!... S'il vous plaît…

Le « s'il vous plait » sortit d'une façon bien trop plaintive pour plaire à la jeune sorcière mais au moins, il eut le mérite d'être efficace. Le professeur de potion s'arrêta totalement et se retourna. Il jeta un regard rapide au poignet que Hermione se frottait douloureusement et soupira. Elle était fatiguée, énervée, frustrée et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Rogue rompit le silence :

- Il ne va rien faire…

- Q-Quoi ? Albus ?

Severus fusilla du regard le personnage principal d'une grande fresque qui chantait bruyamment, celui-ci se tût immédiatement et alla se cacher dans un coin de sa toile.

- Oui. Il ne va rien faire… du moins pour le moment.

Hermione sentit son cœur se glacer. Elle s'en doutait mais refusait d'y croire.

- Mais pourquoi !?

Rogue, toujours énervé, haussa le ton.

- Parce que ça l'amuse ! Parce qu'il n'en a pas envie ?! Seul Merlin sait ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce vieux fou !...

La jeune sorcière inspira profondément, elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années et elle n'allait pas craquer devant cet homme. Il était énervé et si elle aussi cédait et haussait la voie cela n'apporterait rien d'autres que des disputes et des mots blessant. De plus, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait... elle ressentait la même chose.

Il commença à vouloir tourner en rond, toujours furieux. Hermione réagit sans réfléchir. Un simple réflexe pour éviter que les menottes ne lui cisaille encore la peau du poignet. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour du poignet du professeur de potion.

Le serpentard se figea, le visage impassible et illisible. Il baissa les yeux sur la main qui était doucement mais fermement refermée sur son poignet. Comme brulée, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione relâcha le bras du sorcier.

Gênée, elle tenta de croiser les bras… Impossible... De mettre ses mains dans ses poches… Impossible. Elle grogna et garda ses bras à ses côtés. Au moins cela avait eu le bénéfice de calmer radicalement le professeur de potion. Plus timidement qu'à son habitude, elle reprit.

- Il y a forcément une solution…

- … Je vais envoyer une lettre à différents aurors que je connais.

- Je pourrais en envoyer une à Harry et Ron, ils sont aurors eux aussi.

Le professeur la fixa quelques instants, réfléchissant. Hermione s'attendait à un refus direct et était intriguée par le comportement soudain de Rogue. Elle vit ensuite un sourire se former sur le visage du sorcier et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous voulez vraiment expliquer cette situation à Potter et Weasley en sachant qu'ils viendront forcément voir si vous allez bien ?

Hermione se figea. Elle adorait Ron et Harry mais ils étaient protecteurs envers elle. Très protecteurs… TROP protecteurs. Elle grimaça en imaginant à Ron la harceler pour qu'elle avoue tout ce qu'elle ressentait, à quel point elle souffrait, à quel point le professeur Rogue était horrible et autres. Elle soupira :

- Non…

Le professeur de potion hocha la tête, s'attendant visiblement à cette réponse. Il reprit alors sa route avec un rythme plus lent.

* * *

Hermione se débattait pour couper sa viande sans trop tirer sur ses menottes. Ils mangeaient dans les appartements du sorcier et le professeur était face à elle, ignorant sa propre assiette. Il était penché au dessus d'un parchemin, écrivant sans doute les lettres pour les aurors.

Elle fronça les sourcils, avala sa bouchée et demanda :

- Vous ne mangez jamais ?

Rogue arrêta d'écrire un instant et leva les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir. Hermione avala une autre bouchée et continua.

- Vous n'avez rien prit ce matin. Et je ne vous ais pas vu manger hier soir.

Le professeur soupira et repris son écriture, choisissant de l'ignorer.

- En plus vous ne dormez que quelques heures par nuit…

Toujours pas de réaction. Hermione porta un verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à énervé le professeur mais elle n'était pas habituée à manger dans le calme.

- Et vous ne cessez jamais de travailler.

Le sorcier se redressa et déposa lentement sa plume sur son support. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique plume de corbeau, noire et brillante. Il fixa Hermione un instant, comme s'il se demandait quoi faire avant de répondre d'une façon très calme.

- Je connais de très bons sortilèges pour rendre les gens muets.

Hermione, bien loin d'être intimidée, se sentit sourire. Il s'agissait d'un vrai sourire amusé. Le professeur ne semblait pas vraiment être énervé non plus.

- Est-ce une menace professeur ?

- Je le crois, miss Granger.

Elle tripota un peu son assiette du bout de sa fourchette avant de reprendre.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

Le professeur qui avait recommencé à écrire entre temps soupira. Il reposa une nouvelle fois sa plume et passa sa main libre sous la table. Lentement, il en retira sa baguette magique et la posa sur la table. Hermione haussa un sourcil et le professeur répondît :

- Je ne cherche pas à l'être.

Hermione avala quelques haricots verts pensivement. La baguette du professeur était encore posée sur la table. Elle était fine, élégante, en bois noir qui était sans doute de l'ébène avec un manche délicatement sculptée. Hermione avait noté avec amusement et surprise que les baguettes ressemblaient très souvent à leur propriétaire. La sienne était simple, en bois de vigne, douce au toucher mais renfermant un cœur de dragon.

Hermione parla sans réfléchir en pointant la baguette de sa fourchette.

- Que contient-elle ?

Cette fois-ci le professeur plaqua brutalement sa plume sur le bureau et la fusilla du regard, ses yeux semblant encore plus noirs que d'habitude. Cette fois ci il était bel et bien énervé. Hermione leva ses deux mains (sa droite autant qu'elle le pouvait) en signe de paix.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je me tais !

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire grand chose d'autre attachés l'un à l'autre.

Ils étaient maintenant installés dans le grand sofa des appartements du professeur de potion. Devant eux crépitait un bon feu de bois allumés par les elfes. Severus était en pleine lecture du dernier livre sorti regroupant les grandes améliorations et créations de potion de la dernière décennie.

Assise à ses côtés, Hermione granger avait ramené ses jambes sous elle et lisait un livre moldu dont il ne connaissait pas l'auteur malgré son sang mêlé.

Cela faisait quelques fois qu'un mouvement attirait son regard. La jeune femme se frottait doucement le poignet qui était enfermé par sa menotte. En y prêtant plus d'attention, Severus put y voir une peau rougie qui commençait même à se soulever à certains endroits. Elle était visiblement douloureuse et risquait de bientôt finir en sang si la sorcière n'y faisait rien.

Il tenta de rapporter son attention sur son livre. Ce n'était pas son problème. Elle n'avait qu'à se dépêcher quand il marchait.

Il se souvint d'une potion pour les irritations qu'il avait faite il y a peu de temps et qui était sur son bureau dans son laboratoire.

Severus soupira et se concentra sur les mots inscrits devant lui. Ce n'était _PAS_ son problème.

Il pouvait encore voir du coin de l'œil la jeune femme écarter la menotte d'une partie de son poignet et lâcher un sifflet d'air entre ses dents. Elle souffla doucement sur la peau rougie en espérant se soulager un peu.

Rogue grogna et sortie sa baguette sous l'œil étonné de la jeune fille. Avec un mouvement rapide et fluide il fit apparaître le fameux flacon et le lui lança.

- Mettez ça et arrêtez de vous plaindre.

Hermione observa le flacon curieusement et fixa ensuite le professeur du regard, dubitative.

- Merci… mais.. c'est quoi ?

Severus la regarda, dépité, comment une femme ayant battu tous les records de notes de Poudlard pouvait être aussi lente à comprendre certaines choses.

- Une potion pour votre poignet.

Son visage s'éclaira, sincèrement surprise.

- Oh ? Merci !

Hermione frotta doucement le liquide sur sa peau, ressentant tout de suite le changement. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant la douleur s'envoler rapidement.

Soigneusement, elle reboucha le flacon et le posa sur la table basse. Elle récupéra son livre et se réinstalla confortablement. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mais… je ne me suis pas plainte !

* * *

Voili voilou :D

Un nouveau chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire ^^ Laissez moi un petit rewiew si vous voulez, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires :D


	6. Typiquement gryffondorien

**Coucou !  
**

Je profite de mes derniers jours de vacances pour écrire pas mal ! Je commence un 35h lundi et j'écrirais moins rapidement.

Sinon comment ça va, j'espère que le bac s'est passé bien pour tout le monde et je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui ne l'ont pas fini !

J'ai acheté les droits d'Harry Potter ! Nan... si je pouvais j'aurais pas besoin d'un job d'été ^^°.

* * *

**_Réponses aux rewiews = Je les fais tous ici exceptionnellement _  
**

Aliciaanaesia2312 = Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci pour ton rewiew

Aesalys = merci pour tous tes rewiews

Frog38 = *glousse avec toi* je suis heurese que ton bac se soit bien passé :D et merci beaucoup pour ton rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Yuki-master = oui, pauvre Hermione :) Je ne voyais pas ce que Severus pouvait lui répondre d'autre ^^ et ça me faisait bien rigoler aussi. Sont chous mais pas doués tout les deux :) Merci pour tes rewiews !

Fu = Merci de m'avoir laissé un com'! Je suis super contente ! Contente que ça te plaise, contente que tu me commentes :D bref, I'm so happy. Voici la suite :)

Harmonye = nan, ils commencent à être trop fatigué de se battre ^^ pauvre Hermione comme tu dis. merci et bisous !

Patate tueuse ? = Merci beaucoup, c'est un très beau compliment :') et c'est si bon de rire toute seule devant son ordi. Ps : me tue pas madame la patate. Merci !

DrunkPhoenix = Merci pour les 3 rewiews XP, oui Dumbledore sait faire son innocent. J'écrirais autant de chapitre que j'aurais d'idée de scènes ^^ et merci pour tes compliments. Et pour l'amour, c'est pas encore pour toute suite :p

Nekozuni = Merci beaucoup pour ton rewiew ! Ravie que ça te plaise !

Anais-Stranger = Mince. **Désolée à tous pour les fautes. Moi et ma bestie faisons de notre mieux :/ **sinon voici la suite, merci pour le rewiew et pour ta proposition que je garde en tête :D

DynamoOfHell = Merci :'), je ne compte pas développer trop les raison sdu poufsouffle mais ton hypothèse me semble carrément probable XD, je me fiche que ce ne soit pas un rewiew constructif (d'ailleurs, moi je le trouve pas si mal !) ça me fait toujours un petit stress quand je vois qu'un rewiew est arrivé et après je suis tellement heureuse :') je prends tous les rewiews...

* * *

J'ai eu tellement de rewiew :') je suis tellement heureuse, merci merci merci.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 = Typiquement gryffondorien**_

- Il est 23h.

Severus Rogue leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder la jeune femme assise à ses côtés sur le sofa. Elle tenait sa tête dans sa seule main libre et le fixait de ses yeux fatigués.

- Et ?

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Il est hors de question d'aller une nouvelle fois se coucher à deux heures si vous comptez encore vous lever à six !

Severus referma révérencieusement son livre. Hermione appréciait le fait qu'il existait un homme, sur Terre, qui semblait respecter les livres et en prenait soin autant qu'elle. Un fait qu'elle considérait comme une qualité très rare de nos jours.

Le professeur de potion regarda le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée :

- Pourquoi vous obéirais-je ?

La jeune femme lui sourit innocemment. Visiblement son co-prisonnier n'avait jamais entendu parler des choses appelées « compromis » et comme elle avait décidé pour sa propre santé mentale de ne plus toujours céder, elle allait jouer à son jeu. Il marchait à la menace et elle aussi savait le faire. Elle commença d'une voie doucereuse.

- Et bien je suis déjà fatiguée et si je dors peu cette nuit aussi, je vais craquer.

- En quoi est-ce mon problème ?

Hermione s'était attendue à ce genre de réponse. Elle resta calme et continua :

- Si je suis fatiguée, je me plains tout le temps… et parle tout le temps… je risquerais de vouloir parler à Harry… et Ron…

Le professeur de potion haussa les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas la prendre au sérieux.

- Vous n'aimeriez pas ça non plus.

La jeune femme se sentit sourire.

- Sans aucun doute. Mais je n'ai que deux solutions face à moi. Soit je vous laisse faire, je dors quatre heures par nuit et je deviens folle. Soit je préviens Ron et Harry, je dormirais aussi quatre heures par nuit mais je ne serais plus la seule à perdre la tête.

Severus la fixait, la jaugeant visiblement du regard. Il essayait de déterminer si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Au bout d'un moment, il posa son livre sur la table basse et se leva.

- … C'est digne d'un serpentard…

Hermione lâcha un petit rire et se leva immédiatement.

Elle se sentait bien. Intérieurement elle avait envie de sauter dans tous les sens et de hurler comme une gamine.

Elle avait gagné !

* * *

- Minerva !

La sorcière se tourna vers son collègue. Il était bien trop tôt pour être aussi enjoué, surtout un dimanche. Elle était responsable des derniers élèves de griffondor en retenue et elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le professeur Mc Gonagal était habillée de sa grande robe de sorcière rouge brodée de fils dorés. Elle avait, comme toujours, tiré ses cheveux en un chignon haut et stricte qui était ensuite dissimulé sous son grand chapeau pointu noir. Elle remonta ses lunettes carrées sur son nez. Son visage se réchauffa d'un sourire à la vue du professeur au sang de gobelin.

- Bonjour Filius. Comment allez-vous ?

Le petit sorcier trotta vers sa collègue, sa cape trainant sur le tapis.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu hier !

Minerva hocha la tête.

- J'ai dû quitter Poudlard pour la journée, en effet.

Le petit sorcier avait un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage et semblait impatient de lui annoncer quelque chose.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant de vendredi ?

La sorcière fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment à cause du sourire de son collègue mais il venait de piquer sa curiosité.

- Vendredi ?

- Il s'agit de Severus et Miss Granger !

Minerva soupira. Elle trouvait incroyable que Severus, à 40 ans prenait encore tant de plaisir à « torturer » ses élèves.

- Que lui a-t-il fait ?

Filius lâcha un petit rire.

- Lui ? Il n'y est pour rien… par contre…

* * *

- Severus !

Le sorcier se redressa brutalement, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il avait inconsciemment récupéré sa baguette et la pointait dans l'espace vide de la chambre. Sa respiration était forte et rapide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Hermione avait été apeurée par le réveil violent et le coup de menotte. Elle se retrouvait maintenant à genoux à côté de lui, sa propre baguette dans sa main.

Le professeur de potion fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Habituellement, il s'en souvenait clairement. Il rabaissa le bras et sa baguette. Qu'est ce qui avait pu le réveiller ?

Il regarda l'heure - 7h30 – et haussa les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi en une fois. Qu'est ce qui avait pu le rév-

- Severus Rogue ! Je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à ouvrir cette porte !

Le professeur de potion soupira, il reconnaissait cette voix. Hermione le regarda, intriguée.

- Est-ce que c'est le professeur Mc Gonagal ?

- Levez-vous.

Ses appartements étaient fermés par une porte enchantée. Chaque fois que quelqu'un souhaitait lui parler, il suffisait de parler à la porte, celle-ci amplifiait le son pour que la personne soit audible dans la totalité des pièces.

Visiblement Minerva était devant chez lui, énervée et venait surement vérifier qu'il n'avait pas encore tué son élève préférée.

* * *

La professeur de métamorphose observait les menottes intensément. Elle aussi n'avait aucune idée quel sortilège était derrière ces menottes.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment cru le récit de Filius même s'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il lui mente. Cependant accepter le fait qu'un simple élève de sixième année pouvait envoyer un sortilège que personne n'arrivait à annuler était difficile. Toutefois Severus et miss Granger était bel et bien liés par un bout de ferraille.

- Avez-vous tenté un simple Finite Incantatem, Severus ?

Le sorcier la fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Habituée au mauvais caractère de son collègue, elle ne réagit pas du tout et continuait d'observer les menottes.

- Et vous avez tenté la magie noire j'imagine ?...

- Evidemment !

- Et casser la chaîne en attendant une meilleure solution ?

- Non Minerva. Je n'ai pas tout tenté car j'ai toujours rêvé de rester menotté 24h sur 24 à une griffondor de 20 ans !

Il tira sur sa menotte pour libérer la chaine des mains de la plus âgée des sorcières. La plus jeune, à ses côtés, le regarda l'air vexé et Severus jura intérieurement. Les deux femmes allaient finir par se liguer contre lui dans cette discussion.

- Ce n'est pas comme si ça me faisait plaisir aussi !

- Ce n'est pas la question.

* * *

Severus avait fini par abandonner et se taire. Rien n'était plus têtu que deux femmes liguées contre un homme. Il était assis dans le sofa, la tête dans le creux de sa main libre. Elles discutaient et enchainaient toutes les hypothèses possibles sur les menottes. Il avait arrêté de suivre la conversation depuis un bon moment. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, il avait bien essayé de lire mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer avec une conversation en cours juste à côté de lui.

Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Minerva se leva et posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione.

- Courage mon enfant et rappelez-vous. Il aboie beaucoup mais ne mort pas.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Elle parlait de lui ?

- On se passera de vos conseils Minerva.

Elle lui sourit hypocritement.

- Et je suis sûre que vous serez aussi charmant qu'à votre habitude Severus.

- Occupez-vous de vos griffondors au lieu de mon charme.

Avec un signe de tête à la jeune sorcière, Minerva quitta la pièce. Le professeur de potion la suivait du regard et quand elle ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, il reporta son attention sur la griffondor. Celle-ci le regardait avec un regard réprobateur. Il pouvait presque entendre ses pensées. Il ne fallait pas parler comme ça… bla bla bla… typiquement gryffondorien. Severus grogna.

- Oh taisez-vous.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, un peu plus court que l'autre mais je ne savais as quoi rajouter dans cette brochette de scènes et je préère poster comme ça que tout gâcher en me forçant à écrire une scène ^^

**Petite annonce =**

J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question mais je veux votre avis. En prenant en compte qu'elle prends un peu plus confiance en elle, quelle serait, pour vous, la vengeance d'Hermione à son réveil brutal du chapitre 4 ?

Si je kiffe (oui, je sais, c'est plus swag et je suis même pas sûre que ce mot l'est aussi... par merlin jme sens vieille...) une idée plus que la mienne, je l'utiliserais :D

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! Et merci encore pour vos rewiews, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir quelque soit le rewiew !

Rose


	7. Cessation des hostilités ?

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà ! Entre le début de mon boulot d'été, de mon inscription à mon master et la fatigue ^^

* * *

Réponse au(x) rewiew(s) anonyme(s)

_**Dandy2 =**_ merci beaucoup pour ton rewiew :) je porte énormément d'importance aux dialogues :D

_**AnonymousReader =**_ ça ne fait pas parti de la vengeance mais j'ai réalisé ton souhait ^^ Merci pour ton rewiew.

_**Suzie =**_ oh on sait tous comment ça va dégénérer non ? XD Merci pour ton rewiew.

* * *

Harry Potter pas à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Cessation des hostilités ?**_

Tout commença par une très légère vibration du bureau.

Il ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps mais quand celle-ci s'amplifia, il fronça les sourcils. Il venait de repérer la source de ce mouvement mais il ne voulait surtout pas donner la satisfaction de se plaindre à la propriétaire de la jambe qui gigotait.

Il tint une demi-heure… Trente minutes à ne plus réussir à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le mouvement répétitif. Trente minutes avant de craquer et de lui demander, toujours calmement, d'arrêter de bouger sa jambe.

Elle était assise de l'autre côté de la table. Celle-ci était assez fine pour leur permettre d'être assis de part et d'autre sans avoir à trop étirer le bras. Granger leva les yeux du livre de potion qu'elle feuilletait et adopta une expression faussement innocente. Doucement, elle ferma son livre et récupéra une feuille de parchemin.

Le professeur de potion fronça à nouveau les sourcils quand, au lieu de sortir une plume et un encrier, elle sortit un stylo purement moldu. Il devait avouer que cela faisait des années qu'il n'en avait pas vu. Elle le déboucha lentement et se pencha sur sa feuille. Severus soupira et reporta son attention sur ses notes.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille commença à tapoter son stylo contre le bois sombre de la table. Severus comprit alors que tout n'était pas si innocent ni si inconscient qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire.

Il tint cinq longues minutes avant de lui ordonner froidement d'arrêter ce qu'elle faisait. Encore une fois, elle lui sourit innocemment, sans rien dire. Severus se rendit compte, en cet instant précis, que cette expression lui donnait des envies de meurtre assez violentes.

Il eut droit à environ une minute de silence avant que la jeune femme ne se mit à chantonner une musique. Il reconnut rapidement l'hymne que les étudiants de griffondor chantaient dans les moments importants de leur maison.

Ca... Ca, il ne pouvait pas le supporter... Même pas une seule minute.

Il ferma brutalement son livre et posa à plat ses deux mains sur la table, tirant sur les menottes par la même occasion.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

Il put de nouveau voir cette fameuse expression. Severus se retint de ne pas sortir sa baguette sur le champ et la stupéfixier. Cela le soulagerait grandement mais il ne voulait pas finir à Azkaban pour avoir agressé une élève. D'autant plus s'il s'agissait de la célèbre Hermione Granger… la jeune femme du fameux trio d'or. De sa voix la plus douce, elle répondît :

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

Severus grogna. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de cacher le mensonge dans sa voix. Il inspira profondément, bien décidé à ne pas faire en sorte qu'elle réussisse ce qu'elle essayait de faire… même si elle était plutôt bien partie.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un premier année Granger. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Hermione porta son stylo à sa bouche et mordilla doucement le bouchon.

Severus se figea. Elle avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon en bataille, un T-shirt un peu trop grand pour elle qui retombait légèrement sur son épaule et elle n'était pas maquillée. Soudainement, il se retrouva avec en face de lui une jeune femme et pas l'insupportable gamine qu'il avait pu connaitre. Enervé par ses propres pensées, il grogna à nouveau. Elle rabaissa son stylo et lui sourit doucement.

- Je pensais à des excuses.

- … Des excuses ?

- Oui. J'ai le droit à des excuses pour un réveil assez brutal que j'ai subi il n'y a pas longtemps.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Etait-elle encore plus naïve qu'il ne le pensait ? Hermione le fixa un moment avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

- Oui… je suppose que c'est trop demander… très bien alors, faisons un deal monsieur le professeur.

Il reprit son expression froide. Elle se décidait enfin à donner une explication à ses actions précédentes. Il rapprocha ses mains pour entrecroiser ses doigts et se redressa.

- Un deal ?

- Et bien… Vous pouvez faire de ma vie un enfer pour ces quelques jours mais je viens de vous montrer que moi aussi, je peux le faire…

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Me menacez-vous miss granger ?

Hermione replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Vous menacer ? Voilà un bien grand mot pour ce que je propose. Parlons plutôt… de mise au point.. d'avertissements.

Il l'observa un instant. S'il y avait bien une chose que le professeur de potion détestait, hormis la divination et les griffondors, c'était les « avertissements ». Hermione entrecroisa elle aussi ses doigts, imitant l'homme assis en face d'elle.

- Je ne me comporterais bien que si vous faites de même. Si j'estime que vous abusez, je vous ennuyais aussi longtemps que je le pense nécessaire.

- … Et si c'est vous qui allez trop loin ?

Il aimait connaître toutes les données avant de répondre à des « avertissements ».

- Disons que vous pourrez me faire le plaisir de votre fameux réveil.

Severus se sentit sourire malgré lui… Hors de question qu'il fasse des efforts mais...

Il déteignait sur elle.

* * *

Hermione n'avait plus eut le choix. Elle ne se supportait plus. Elle se sentait sale… Crasseuse même. Alors quand elle s'entendit annoncer au professeur de potions qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'une douche, ses sentiments passèrent de la consternation à l'apaisement... au stress et autres sentiments.

Trois jours… trois jours sans douche et elle craquait… Elle qui aimait tellement se laver ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Elle se souvenait encore du regard du professeur quand elle le lui avait dit.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans la salle de bain du serpentard. Une salle de bain étrangement lumineuse pour une pièce à dominante vert sombre et sans fenêtre. Hermione regardait suspicieusement la baignoire qui trônait dans la pièce. C'était là que cela allait se passer…

La jeune se tourna vers le professeur.

- Promettez-moi de ne pas regarder.

Elle le vit hausser le sourcil et reprendre son fameux sourire sadique.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à voir, miss Granger.

Hermione, vexée, chercha un moment une réponse, la bouche ouverte. N'en trouvant pas, elle commença à bredouiller.

- J-Je vous signale que je ne pense pas à avoir à me plaindre de… de ce côté….

Elle le regardait, il semblait apprécier sa gêne et sa difficulté à lui répondre. Elle se redressa, reprenant un regard sérieux et posa sa main libre sur sa hanche.

- Vous savez quoi ? Tant mieux que vous pensez ça car comme ça je n'aurais pas à ajouter la perversion sexuelle à votre liste de défaut qui fait déjà la longueur de mon bras !

Le professeur ne sembla pas du tout choqué ni même énervé de sa réponse. Sans rien dire, il s'assit sur la marche, s'adossant au coffre de la baignoire.

Hermione soupira et entra encore habillée. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vérifié que le serpentard ne regardait pas qu'elle fit disparaître ses vêtements et commença à faire couler l'eau.

Cela allait être la douche la plus rapide de sa vie.

* * *

Severus avait la tête relâchée en arrière, posée sur le bord très haut de la baignoire. Il regrettait énormément de ne pas avoir pris de quoi s'occuper. Il s'était refusé un livre car il ne voulait pas que l'humidité de la salle abimerait le cuir de la couverture et ça... il en était hors de question. Cependant il pensait de plus en plus qu'il aurait dût ignorer sa maniaquerie sur l'état de ses livres.

Il soupira. La pièce était chaude et humide, la buée recouvrant toute surface en miroir de la salle. Son bras commençait à être douloureux. Il l'avait plié au-dessus de lui et subissait les mouvements de la jeune sorcière qui devait avoir du mal à se laver à une main.

Soudain, il sentit de la peau humide frôler sa main et, vu le bruit que la griffondor lâcha, cela n'était pas voulu et ne se reproduirait pas à nouveau. Il retint une réflexion méchante... puis avala sa salive. Il devait avouer que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans la même pièce qu'une jeune femme nue…

Severus fronça les sourcils et essaya de penser à autre chose. C'était une gamine… et en plus une élève…. Qui avait bien grandit… et était loin d'être désagréable à regarder s'il était franc...

Il grogna… Il n'était plus un adolescent attardé. Pourquoi son corps n'écoutait jamais son cerveau ? Et pourquoi son cerveau se laissait faire ?

Il s'énervait encore contre lui-même mais avait quand même retrouvé le contrôle de tout son corps quand l'eau cessa enfin de couler.

Après un moment, la jeune femme sortie de la baignoire à côté de lui. Un jean clair assez moulant, un T-shirt griffondor trop grand pour elle et des cheveux humides qu'elle peignait négligemment avec sa main libre. Severus soupira…

Il devrait sans doute relancer l'auror au sujet de Wisehead…

* * *

Hermione avait passé toute la durée de la douche du professeur de potion le visage caché dans ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait été nue en présence du serpentard et que lui même l'était en sa présence.

Elle sentait encore le rouge lui monter au joue. Elle était autant gênée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas retiré son visage de sa cachette. Elle avait été terrifiée de lever la tête et d'une façon ou d'une autre jeter un coup d'oeil et qu'il la voit...

Même la témérité des griffondors avait sa limite.

* * *

Voili voilou !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Encore une fois je suis ouverte aux propositions (de scènes hein ;p)

Merci beaucoup !

Rose


	8. Note de l'auteur

Petite annonce :

bonjour à tous, après un rythme de "parution" rapide, ma fics s'est totalement stoppée, une petite explication... Mon job ed'été est HORRIBLE. Je fais du 45h par semaine et il est assez physique donc je rentre, je mange, je vais me coucher... pas le temps d'écrire... mais je suis bientôt en vacances pui je reprends les cours ce qui me laissera plus de liberté je suis libre le 23 aout)

Désolée pour la disparition soudaine.

I will be back rapidement

Merci à tous

Rose


End file.
